Black and White
by lou-haru
Summary: They say that you'll find the right person, when your life is suddenly filled with color.


**This was a request from my friends around.. a year(?) ago...: Yukimura Hyouga/Hakuryuu.**

 **A soulmate!AU-ish fic**

 **So yeah... more explanation at the end lol**

* * *

 _Black and White…_

That's what life felt like to Hakuryuu…

 _Those silent black and white films shown in the old days – that's what life seemed to be like to him…_

To him, his everyday routine is boring, and even if there's something new – it won't be exactly life changing. He enjoys playing soccer with his friends and the like – but he wishes for something more. He yearns for something to change his everyday routine altogether.

Something… That will change his silent black-and-white life to a meaningful and colorful life.

 **.:..::..:.**

"What's wrong Hakuryuu?" One of his teammates asked as they changed into their soccer uniform.

"Hm? There's nothing wrong." He said as he closed his locker.

"Hmm… If you say so, Captain." He said, lightly slapping Hakuryuu's back before jogging out of the changing room. Hakuryuu sighed lightly, "Another practice match…" he muttered before exiting the changing room.

Hakuryuu went to the field where everyone was waiting for their opponents for the practice match, "Who are we up against again?" he asked the coach.

"Hakuren, from Hokkaido."

"All the way from Hokkaido? They're pretty eager to have a match with us…" he commented.

The coach chuckled, "That's true. They probably wanted to go against you guys since they weren't able to join the tournament."

"Why weren't they able to join?"

The coach lifted his finger to his chin, trying to remember the reason for their opponent's inability to join the tournament, "If I remember, they weren't able to fill the minimum number of members by the time the tournament started."

"I see…" he merely said, not really excited about it, when he thinks about it – soccer is the only that makes him happy in this world. Sure, there are his teammates and friends, but the sport itself makes his life lively.

 **.:..::..:.**

Hakuren soon came, and Hakuryuu lined up with the rest of his teammates – and lined up in front of them are their opponents for the day. "I'm Yukimura Hyouga, captain of Hakuren. It's nice to meet you." The navy blue haired introduced himself to Hakuryuu, giving out a hand for a shake.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Hakuryuu." He said, shaking Yukimura's hand.

The two boys soon went to their respective places in the field and waited for the whistle to signal the start of the game.

 **.:..::..:.**

The match soon ended with Hakuryuu's team winning, and lining up again – he comes face-to-faced with Yukimura for the finishing handshake. "Thank you for the match." Everyone said with a bow, before individually shaking hands with the members of the opposing team. "That was a good match, Hakuryuu-san." Yukimura said.

"Yeah. Your kenshin was something, Yukimura." He complimented.

Yukimura merely smiled, "Ah, I know. Hakuren will be staying for a few more weeks, since our coach pretty much booked a lot of practice matches with different schools… Would you like to practice me during the weekends?" he asked, "If you don't mind of course."

Hakuryuu shrugged, "Sure, I don't mind."

Yukimura grinned, "Great! I'll meet you in the riverbank near the school! See ya, Hakuryuu-san!" he said before walking off with his team.

 **.:..::..:.**

Hakuryuu played around with the soccer ball beneath his feet, as he waited for Yukimura to come. The navy blue haired boy had emailed him the day before the meeting time, to which Hakuryuu had arrived earlier than the agreed time.

"Hakuryuu-san! You're early…" Yukimura said as he neared Hakuryuu.

"I came from soccer practice…" he said, "And you?"

Yukimura shrugged, "Just a meeting with the coach about our practice match with another soccer club." He said, "Anyways, let's start?" he asked as he took the ball from Hakuryuu's feet – who nearly fell down from the sudden loss of balance – and running away before stopping at a certain distance away from Hakuryuu.

"H-Hey!" Hakuryuu glared at Yukimura, before taking a deep breath and readying himself. Yukimura smiled before charging right towards Hakuryuu. The boy dribbled the ball and was able to pass through Hakuryuu and continued dribbling his way towards the goal, and just when he was about to shoot, Hakuryuu had tackled him from the side and took the ball away from Yukimura.

He stopped and placed his right foot on top of the ball and said, "You became faster than the practice match a few days ago."

Yukimura smiled and shrugged, "Practice~" he said casually.

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes at Yukimura's playful tone before restarting their game once again.

 **.:..::..:.**

After that one meet-up, the two boys would often make time to hangout and play again in the riverbank just near Hakuryuu's school. Unknown to Hakuryuu, he had enjoyed every single match he had went against Yukimura, while the boy was still in the area.

"So, when are you going back to Hokkaido?" Hakuryuu asked

"Hm… In three days. The last match will be the day after tomorrow." Yukimura replied.

"I see…" Hakuryuu said.

Yukimura grinned and looked at Hakuryuu, "But hey!"

"Hm?"

"I'll make sure that we'll enter the next tournament, and we'll be stronger than ever! And this time, we won't lose to you!" He said, challenging and promising Hakuryuu that he'll bring Hakuren to the next football tournament.

Hakuryuu gave a similar grin, "Heh, we won't lose to you either." He said, fist-bumping with Yukimura, before the two separated ways.

 **.:..::..:.**

Two days after, Hakuryuu had remembered that Yukimura had just left Tokyo and is headed back to Hokkaido – and had realized that, he won't have his usual after-practice buddy in the riverbank anymore. With a sigh, Hakuryuu realized as well, that Yukimura was someone who had made his life colorful – with his determination and love for soccer, he was able to find someone who could have fun playing soccer with and not getting tired of his daily routine.

Just as he was about to close his locker, his phone from his bag had vibrated. Checking the message, he was surprised to get an email from Yukimura.

 _You better not forget our promise in meeting in the next tournament!_

With a smile, he replied, _I won't._

With Yukimura around, and with his promise with the navy-blue haired boy, he doesn't think that his life would be _black and white_ anymore… Cause he found someone who painted it with _color_.

* * *

 **So… this is based on the soulmate!AU: where you see nothing but black and white — but when you meet/touch/whatever your soulmate, you'll see the colors.**

 **I used that in a figurative sense instead of the literal usual soulmate!AU fics where the person legit can't seen colors till they meet their soulmate.**

 **so, yeah.**


End file.
